From Jealousy To Laughter
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Blake gets a little jealous... [For booksandweapons! Happy birthday, Dani!]


**Just a quick something I whipped up in an hour this morning for Dani's (booksandweapons's) birthday! Happy birthday, Dani!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

><p>From Jealousy To Laughter<p>

It was admittedly hard to read her favorite book when there was so much noise drifting around the room.

On a Sunday afternoon, Blake normally would have been used to certain sounds filling her dorm room; Weiss' hair dryer was loud, but the heiress was kind enough to keep it stifled behind the bathroom door, and though Blake could still hear Yang's scroll as it played videos, the blonde kept her headphones plugged in to drown out most of the noise.

For once, it wasn't her partner or the heiress who was making the most noise, but her girlfriend.

Ruby laid in the middle of the floor, rolling around and giggling. Blake might have joined her if not for the other occupant there.

Zwei yipped and barked playfully, pouncing all over his owner, licking her face and wiggling into her arms. The girl's laughter was merry and it carried across the room with ease.

"Zwei! Haha, stop! That tickleeees!"

More laughter. More giggles. More delight for Ruby that Blake had no part in.

Her eyes had been dragging over the words of her book for the past ten minutes now, but her mind didn't absorb a single one of them - only those jovial sounds that were the result of a dog and not herself.

Without the bow to restrain them within the safety of their room, Blake's ears began to droop as she chewed the inside of her cheek. She couldn't shake that feeling of loneliness; her teammates were all around her, and so was her girlfriend.

But... she just felt like she was being ignored...

She quickly shook her head and snorted to herself.

_No. I'm just being selfish. Zwei's been Ruby's dog for far longer than we've been dating. Of course she loves him. It's natural. She hasn't seen him in so long. I need to get over myself._

She tried not to glance over at the two of them wrestling playfully on the floor. Instead, Blake returned her focus to her book, and more or less forced herself to read it, something she'd never had to do before.

Ruby's chortles continued to ring loudly in her ears, and Blake's grip on the covers tightened; she couldn't help wondering if _she'd_ ever made Ruby so happy.

A few minutes later, the hair dryer stopped and Weiss emerged from the bathroom, dressed casually for the evening. When Ruby noticed her partner was back, she sat up with the dog in her lap and addressed her.

"Oh, great! Weiss, do you think you and Yang could take Zwei out for his walk?" She knew how much Weiss loved to be with the dog, and chuckled as the heiress' eyes lit up.

"Well, I guess I've got no choice. I'll take care of it." She quickly slipped into a jacket and a pair of shoes before grabbing Zwei's leash, fastening it to his collar. Scooping the dog into her arms, she went to the beds and knocked on the edge of Yang's. "Come on, you oaf. Let's get in some exercise today rather than vegetating the rest of the evening."

Yang sat up and removed her headphones before jumping down.

"Yeah, alright! Let's go!"

Weiss scrutinized her and sighed.

"Put a coat on. It's cold outside."

"Weiss, come on. I think I'll be fine."

Yang merely put on some slippers before she headed to the door. Weiss heaved a sigh and followed, letting Zwei down to the floor as she slipped the leash around her wrist.

"Unless Yang drags us off somewhere, we'll be back in half an hour."

"Okay!" Ruby waved. "Have fun! Thanks, you guys!" She could hear their good-natured bantering even after the door had closed, and she chuckled to herself. "Those two'll never change..."

Finally, she turned back to look at her girlfriend where she sat on her bed, eyes aimlessly scanning the same page she'd been on for half an hour now.

Now that there was nothing else to hold her attention, Ruby noticed just how troubled Blake seemed.

Ruby crawled over to her bedside and peeked up at her from the floor, tugging the sleeve of her nightgown gently. "Blake? Are you okay?"

The Faunus girl jumped slightly; she'd been in a sort of daze for the past few minutes, eyes glazed until Ruby had called for her.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine..." Ruby stood briefly only to sit down on the edge of Blake's bed, facing her. She carefully placed her hands over Blake's on the book and closed it, putting it aside. "What's wrong?"

Blake felt a stinging behind her eyes and she fought it furiously; she hated when people called her out on being upset, because it only served to make her _more_ upset. Frustrated, she keep her gaze in her lap, anywhere but Ruby's.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little tired."

"Blake..."

_Damn it..._

There was no way she could resist when Ruby said her name like that.

She looked up, gold meeting silver, two elements that were destined for one another. The concern in Ruby's eyes almost had her break down crying in frustration right there, but by some miracle, Blake held the tears back.

"Blake..." Ruby murmured again. "Please don't lie. If something's wrong, I want you to tell me. As your leader and as your girlfriend. Please?" Ruby rubbed her thumbs over the backs of Blake's knuckles slowly before bringing each of the girl's hands to her lips, kissing them softly.

Blake's ears were still flat against her scalp, but the twitched slightly now, lifted a little bit as she found her voice again.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. It's just..." But she couldn't say it, couldn't admit it for fear of how pathetic and greedy she'd sound. If Ruby laughed at her, she might just die right then and there. Blake recoiled. "No, never mind..."

"Blake, _please_..." Ruby slid in all the way and wrapped her in a hug. At such close proximity, she didn't miss the sound of Blake's little sniffle, nor the shudder than ran through her. The tears started falling a second later, but Blake figured that now was as good a time as any; at least her face was hidden from view over Ruby's shoulder.

"I just..." She sighed, squeezing the girl tighter to her chest. "I wish I could... make you smile like that..."

It took Ruby a few seconds to register everything, but the pieces all fell into place shortly after that. She pulled back incredulously, and apologized.

"Oh, gosh, Blake!" she whimpered. "I'm so sorry! I never realized that you- ooooh, come here!" She cradled Blake's head and pulled the older girl to her shoulder once more, running her fingers through that long, thick hair. The pads of her fingers ran lightly around the base of Blake's Faunus ears, gently coaxing them back up into their proper, more comfortable position.

"Blake, Blaaaake, I'm so sorry. Please don't be upset because of that! Gosh, I'm an idiot..." Ruby took a second to smack a palm to her face before she continued rubbing her girlfriend's back.

Blake hadn't wanted to make Ruby feel bad about it, and the guilt swept over her in a fresh wave.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I should just get over it-"

"No, no, no!" she squeaked. "Blake, this is my fault! I was doting on Zwei so much, I almost forgot I even had a girlfriend to think about! I was just so excited to see him and stuff, but that's no excuse to ignore you! I'm sorry I made you jealous." She leaned back and pressed a kiss to Blake's cheek before nuzzling into the side of her neck. "Blaaake, please don't hate me."

"Of course I don't," she murmured. "I'm just sorry you had to feel responsible about my stupid insecurities."

"They're not stupid!" Ruby exclaimed. She sat back and put her hands on Blake's shoulders, having her girlfriend look up into her eyes. "Blake, this is all my fault for not paying attention to you more! Zwei's fine on his own, and he's super happy with Weiss and Yang! I know he makes you uncomfortable and yet I've never once done anything to help you out with all that. How can I make it up to yooou?"

Blake blinked away the last of her tears and offered a small smile.

"Ruby, it's fine. I understand you love him. I was just overreacting. I'm sorry I made you feel bad; I know you'd never purposefully try to hurt me, or anyone."

Ruby bit her bottom lip and nodded furiously.

"Yeah! So, I'm really, _reeeeally_ sorry Blake!"

"It's alright. Thank you, Ruby."

Blake was the one who pulled her forward this time, a relieved sigh leaving her body as she breathed in Ruby's rosy scent, calming and reassuring. Ruby wiggled into her embrace and returned it with one of her own.

After a few moments, the younger girl sat back and placed a sweet kiss on Blake's lips, feeling the familiar vibrations of a purr rumbling from her girlfriend's chest.

They pulled back, and Ruby was glad to see Blake's ears were relaxed again, her eyes content. But still, Ruby felt inclined to say more.

"Of course I love Zwei. But I love him in a _totally_ different way from how I love Yang. And I love Yang a _totally_ different way from how I love Weiss. And I love Weiss a _totally_ different way from how I love _you_, Blake."

Touched, the Faunus girl could only nod again.

"Thank you, Ruby. It feels really nice to hear that."

"I'm sorry for making you cry," Ruby apologized. "So let me make it up to you."

"Really, it's alright-"

"Nope! I have to! It's my duty as your leader and girlfriend!"

"Alright, but how-"

"Tickle attaaaaack!"

Without warning, she dove on top of Blake, pinning her to the bed. Her hands flashed out in all directions, wiggling her fingers up and down Blake's exposed sides and stomach.

Instantly, the result was Blake's surprised yelps before those faded into a laughter she couldn't suppress even if she wanted to.

"Ruby!"

"The attack has only just begun! Prepare yourself, Blake!"

Ruby skillfully maneuvered out of the way when Blake rolled over, but the brunette was certain to make sure she didn't accidentally fall off the bed.

Ruby squealed in response to Blake's laughter, a full, hearty sound not many people got the pleasure of hearing. It was unbridled and without regrets, just pure joy.

Ruby may have cheated a bit and used her semblance, her hands traveling all up and down Blake's sides, poking and brushing with featherlight touch to make her girlfriend squeak.

Once, Ruby might have thought that such laughter was uncharacteristic of Blake, but after living with her for so long, she'd found Blake was just like the rest of them – just an ordinary girl. She could cry, and she could get depressed or jealous, too.

But that also meant she could smile, and she could most _certainly_ laugh.

Ruby continued her attack for a few minutes, until she noticed Blake's cheeks were turning florid, slightly pink. Ruby herself was feeling the effects of the battle and she let slip one last giggle before she flopped lightly down onto her girlfriend's stomach.

Blake was gasping for breath, her eyes closed as little giggles mixed with purrs. Ruby snuggled up to her and kissed her lips briefly before curling into her collar, hugging Blake loosely. The joyous purrs were even louder now beneath her ear, as was Blake's heartbeat, full and fast.

There was a moment when Ruby waited for Blake to catch her breath, for everything to slow down, but the purrs only grew louder. Ruby felt arms around her back and a tight squeeze brought her closer. She happily complied and snuggled into Blake. Zwei could sleep on Weiss' bed tonight; Ruby wasn't moving until at least tomorrow morning.

At last, Blake sighed as she finally calmed down, coming off the tickle high. Ruby moved up to kiss her one last time before silver met gold again.

"I love you, Blake."

"I love you, Ruby."

And as Ruby laid back down on top of her, cuddling Blake and feeling the rumbles of her purr, the Faunus girl couldn't help but feel a bit smug.

Ruby was _hers_, and everyone – human, Faunus, animal, or otherwise – knew that.

She'd make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it was a little dramatic, ahah. Based off a post "imagine one person of your OTP is jealous of the pet" heehee~ **

**Please review!**


End file.
